


La maravillosa escala de Kinsey

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dad Mycroft, Kids, M/M, dad greg, fluffly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: Mycroft es padre de una niña y no puede estar más orgulloso de ella. En el colegio, conoce al padre del mejor amigo de su hija, dejando claro con el tiempo que ellos también se harán amigos. O algo más.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue concedido gracias al grupo de Facebook "Mystrade is Real 4 Us", ¡ese es vuestro sitio si el Mystrade es vuestra OTP!

En la escala de Kinsey, Mycroft estaba en el puesto número cinco. Él se consideraba completamente gay, casi al 99%, pero eso no significaba que en ocasiones viera a una mujer muy atractiva y quisiera compartir la cama con ella.

Y fue ese sexo esporádico con chicas a lo que le llevo a un desliz. Quizás bebió demasiado, quizás pasó demasiado rápido o quizás puso demasiado empeño, pero nueve meses después de acostarse con una chica rubia de hermosos ojos azules nació su hija, Winifred Rose.

Él no quería tener una relación con la madre así que le dijo que estaría presente en todo y que la apoyaría económicamente pero ella tenía una carrera recién empezada y no quería retrasarse así que le cedió la custodia total a Mycroft.

La paternidad y ser el único responsable le pilló de total sorpresa pero no se arrepentía. Desde un primer momento pensó en hacer las cosas bien por eso tuvo un horario reducido hasta que la pequeña comenzó el colegio.

Desayunaba con ella, la llevaba a las clases y estaba allí por la tarde para recogerla de sus actividades extraescolares. Winifred, o Winny como le gustaba que la llamasen,  era una niña muy inquieta, practicaba varios deportes y sacaba muy buenas notas pero nunca la habían llamado del colegio diciendo que se había metido en un lío. Por eso se sorprendió al recibir aquella llamada por parte de la profesora de ballet.

—¿Ballet? —se preguntó por décima vez mientras aparcaba el coche frente al colegio —. En clase de kárate a lo mejor, ¿pero ballet?

Se arregló el nudo de la corbata antes de llamar con decisión a la puerta del despacho. La profesora estaba cruzada de brazos con gesto de enfado. Frente a ella había cuatro niñas con tutús rosa. Su hija, y tres compañeras de clase que habían ido a su última fiesta de cumpleaños.

Winifred parecía avergonzada, miraba sus rodillas y se le notaba que había estado llorando. Las otras tres niñas estaban junto a sus madres que miraron a Mycroft con desagrado.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Mycroft sentándose —. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—¡Nos ha tirado del pelo! —exclamó una de las niñas.

—¡Y nos ha dicho cosas feas! —exclamó.

—¿Y la madre? Usted no sabe criar a una niña, es más que evidente —dijo una de las madres.

—¡MI PAPÁ ES MUY BUEN PAPÁ! —exclamó Winifred poniéndose de pie.

Mycroft se acercó a su hija y le apoyó el brazo en el hombro.

—Discúlpenme pero he venido a hablar con la profesora no con vosotras ni con sus hijas —le espetó Mycroft antes de mirar de nuevo hacia la Sra. Lith —. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Escuche gritos en el vestuario y cuando entré Winifred estaba sentada sobre Debbie y le estaba tirando del pelo a Claudia. Me costó separarlas, dicen que empezó a pegarles porque dijeron que eran mejor que ella.

—¿Es eso cierto hija? —preguntó Mycroft con severidad.

La niña bajó la cabeza hasta que su barbilla tocó su pecho, moviéndose un poco para evitar que su padre le tocara el hombro.  Mycroft la miró extrañado.

—¿Se tomará alguna medida? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Estará castigada una semana ayudándome a recoger la sala cuando acabemos pero si se vuelve a repetir me temo que tendré que expulsarla de mis clases.

Mycroft asintió.

— Winifred levanta —le dijo.

La niña se levantó sin rechistar y se colocó detrás de él.

—Discúlpate con tus amigas —le pidió señalándolas.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja —. No volverá a pasar.

Mycroft salió del despacho y dejó la puerta abierta. Oyó a las madres murmurar algo sobre él, pero lo pasó por alto y siguió a su hija hasta el vestuario. Allí se cambió, cogió su bolsa y fueron hacia el coche.

El viaje en coche fue silencioso, Mycroft solo escuchaba a su hija llorar muy bajito. Quería saber porque estaba así, le preocupaba. Dudaba muchísimo que su hija respondiera de forma violenta por algo. Y lo que esas niñas le dijeron no era lógico.

Winifred era muy buena en todo lo que hacía.

—Vamos a la cocina —le dijo Mycroft cuando entraron en la casa.

Winifred asintió, dejó la bolsa en el sofá y luego fue hacia la cocina, sentándose en una de las  sillas. Mycroft cogió una y se sentó delante de ella. Le cogió la mano con delicadeza y la apretó.

—Cuéntame lo que pasó, por favor —pidió.

—Ya te lo ha dicho la profesora…

—Y miente. Sé que esa no es la razón. ¿Es verdad que te has pegado con esas niñas? ¿No empezaron ellas y tú solo te defendiste?

Winifred tomó una bocanada de aire y alzó la cabeza para mirar a su padre a los ojos.

—Empecé yo —le dijo.

—¿Y por qué hiciste eso? Creí haberte educado para que no te pelearas con nadie Winifred —le dijo con severidad.

—¡Estaban siendo malas con Eiden! —exclamó.

Mycroft enarcó una ceja.

—¿Eiden? —preguntó —. ¿Quién es? ¿Es de tu clase?

—No… Bueno sí. Vino nuevo esta semana y se apuntó a ballet. Es muy bueno, pero las chicas le hacen llorar. En el vestuario le estaban llamando cosas feas y me enfadé, ¡Eiden no se merece eso! —exclamó.

Mycroft soltó el aire aliviado.

—¿Y la profesora no lo sabe? —preguntó.

—No —dijo Winny negando con la cabeza —. Eiden no quiere que cuente nada, dice que le costó mucho trabajo convencer a su papá para que le dejara ir a ballet así que cree que si le dice lo que le pasa le quitará de las clases. ¡Y no puede irse papá! Es muy bueno y divertido.

Mycroft se pasó la mano por el pelo  lentamente.

—Puedo ir a hablar con la profesora para que ponga orden. Seguro que habla con esas niñas y no vuelve a ocurrir.

Winifred negó con la cabeza.

—¡Llamarán al papá de Eiden! ¡No lo hagas!

—Pero…

—Por favor papá, no lo hagas —pidió la niña.

Mycroft suspiró profundamente y asintió.

—Vale, pero me tendrás que decir quién es. ¿Vale?

Winifred asintió.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó.

—Sí, estarás castigada sin tele una semana —sentenció.

—Pero papá, ¡te he dicho la verdad! —se quejó.

—Y te creo Winifred, pero igualmente te peleaste con dos compañeras de clase y eso no está bien. Así que estarás castigada.

La niña gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Algo que objetar? —preguntó Mycroft alzando una ceja.

—Es Winny —sentenció la niña.

Mycroft no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada lo que logró que su hija se relajara.

A día siguiente la acompañó al colegio como cada mañana, mientras esperaba a que abrieran las puertas miraba hacia todas direcciones.

—¿Dónde está? —le preguntó por tercera vez.

Winny miró a los lados y sonrió.

—Allí —dijo señalando con la cabeza —. Es ese niño que está con el hombre de pelo blanco, el que sujeta el café.

Mycroft lo reconoció enseguida. Eiden era de la altura de Winifred, tenía la tez morena y el pelo corto y rizado, formando un pequeño afro. Su padre se agachó a su lado para ponerle bien la camisa dentro del pantalón y le dijo algo que provocó que el niño se riera.

—¿Cómo se apellida? —quiso saber.

—Lestrade, ¿por qué...? —preguntó alzando una ceja —. ¡Vas a hablar con él! ¡Me prometiste que no lo harías! —le dijo indignada.

—Lo sé hija, pero si se estuvieran metiendo contigo en el colegio yo querría saberlo así que se lo voy a contar. Pero le convenceré para que no deje el ballet.

La niña murmuró algo y en cuanto se abrieron las puertas entró sin despedirse. Mycroft suspiró, esperaba lograr convencerle si no su hija le odiaría.

Cuando vio que Eiden también había entrado al colegio se fue hacia el hombre.

—Disculpe, ¿señor Lestrade? —preguntó.

El hombre se giró y le miró sorprendido.

—Uh, ¿le conozco? —preguntó.

—Soy Mycroft Holmes el padre de Winifred —se presentó —. Su hijo y mi hija son amigos.

El hombre sonrió y extendió su mano.

—Un placer señor Holmes, me llamo Greg. Mi hijo habla mucho de Winny.

Mycroft le apretó la mano con firmeza y le sonrió.

—¿Tiene tiempo para té más tarde? Me gustaría comentarle un tema que me ha dicho mi hija.

Greg le miro preocupado.

—Podemos tomarnos un café ahora si lo desea.

—¿Otro café? —preguntó Mycroft extrañado.

 Greg alzó su vaso y sonrió a modo disculpa.

—He tenido turno de noche y aún no dormí. Necesito otro café.

Mycroft asintió y empezó a andar a una cafetería que no estaba muy lejos de allí. Notaba a Lestrade muy inquieto y preocupado, seguramente imaginando más de una situación horripilante.

Cuando se sentaron en la mesa apretó su vaso de café y habló deprisa.

 —¿Qué le ocurre a Eiden? ¿Qué le ha dicho Winny? ¿Es el ballet? —le dijo y Mycroft no le respondió siguió hablando —. Sabía que era el ballet, ayer lo notaba un poco triste pero no me quiso contar nada. Ya le dije que tomar esas clases sería mala idea...

—Señor Lestrade —interrumpió Mycroft —. Cálmese, me gustaría contarle lo ocurrido. No se precipite.

Greg se sonrojó y le dio un sorbo a su café.

—Perdón... Cuénteme.

Mycroft dio un sorbo a su taza y le contó lo sucedido el día anterior con Winny y con las otras alumnas y su relación con Eiden. Greg suspiró apenado y se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Siento que Winny llegara a pelearse pero le regalaré una bolsa de chuches por eso... —murmuró.

 —La tengo castigada, así que no lo vería oportuno —le regañó Mycroft.

Greg sonrió.

—Lo lamento, señor Holmes. No volverá a ocurrir, lo quitaré de esas clases.

—No creo que eso sea necesario señor Lestrade, podría hablar con la profesora. El problema es de esas niñas y la escasa educación de diversidad que ha recibido.

—Señor, no quiero que sigan insultando a mi hijo por hacer ballet —dijo Greg pronunciando la última palabra con algo de desprecio.

—¿A caso cree que el hacer ballet va a convertirle en gay? —le preguntó Mycroft mientras enarcaba una ceja.

Greg levantó la vista inmediatamente.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó —. Yo no me refería a eso.

—Diría lo contrario señor Lestrade —dijo Mycroft cruzándose de brazos.

Greg se rascó la nuca nervioso y agarró de nuevo su café.

—No tengo ningún problema con la homosexualidad señor, no creo que el ballet te haga gay. Además, si le sirve de algo yo me considero bisexual. Y estoy bastante orgulloso de ello.

Mycroft evitó abrir la boca de la sorpresa.

—¿Y a qué viene entonces esa negativa hacia el ballet?

—Pese a mi mentalidad o la de Eiden, sé que el ballet es algo más de niñas e insultan a todos los chicos que lo practiquen. Y no quiero que insulten de alguna forma a mi hijo. No quiero que se sienta mal.

—Señor Lestrade, son niños. Siempre va a haber cualquier cosa con la que insultar. El deporte que practique, su peinado, su altura, si lleva gafas… —enumeró Mycroft.

—Le repito, no quiero que mi hijo se sienta mal por cosas que no pude cambiar.

—¿Y por qué es tan protector con ese tema? —le preguntó Mycroft sin remediarlo —. En mi opinión, es inevitable.

Greg estuvo durante más de un minuto callado, moviendo el café decidiéndose si hablar o no. Al final, tomó un profundo suspiro y le miró.

—Verá, la madre de Eiden era afroamericana y fue asesinada hace cuatro años por un crimen de odio racial —le explicó en voz baja.

Mycroft abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Lo… Lo siento señor Lestrade, yo no pretendía… Lo siento —repitió.

Greg se frotó la nuca.

—Me costó superarlo, pero desde entonces quiero que Eiden sea feliz. Que nadie se meta con él y que crezca pensando que la gente no tiene prejuicios. Cosa que no estoy consiguiendo.

Mycroft tomó aire y dejó las manos sobre la mesa, acercándolas a las del policía.

—Gregory —le dijo en voz baja —. El mundo es un lugar aterrador y encantador a la vez. Hay diversidad y gente que no acepta esa diversidad. Estoy educando a Winifred para que acepte a todos por igual y que, si alguien hubiera al que no agradara, supiera afrontarlo y hacer oídos sordos. No podrá proteger a Eiden siempre pero si puede enseñarlo a que se proteja el mismo.

El hombre bajó la vista avergonzado y agarró las manos de Mycroft con fuerza, saltándose todos los protocolos sociales con un hombre que acababa de conocer.

—¿Podemos ir a cenar una noche? —preguntó Greg —. Para conocernos más y hablar de los niños.

Mycroft le sonrió.

—Me encantaría, Gregory —respondió.

Intercambiaron números de teléfono y poco después Mycroft se ve a su trabajo.

Su casa estaba cerca de la de sus padres por si en algún momento de la noche tenía que atender alguna urgencia laboral, podría dejar a alguien se fue familia con Winifred. Por eso no fue ningún problema llamar a la noche siguiente a su hermano menor y hacer que viniera.

—¿Un asunto laboral? —fue lo primero que Sherlock le dijo.

Mycroft le sonrió.

—La cena está hecha, sírvela y mándala a dormir pronto. ¡Nada de crímenes! —le advirtió.

Sherlock bufó y miró a Winny.

—Tu papá es muy aburrido.

—¡No es aburrido! Es que me dan miedo…

Mycroft se acercó a la niña y la abrazó.

—Espero terminar pronto, pero no te preocupes que para cuando te despiertes tendré el desayuno hecho.

—Lo sé papá —dijo la niña dándole un beso en la mejilla —. Cuida del país.

—Sí, del país… —comentó Sherlock.

Mycroft no le respondió y salió precipitadamente de casa.

Winifred sabía que su padre era gay pero desde luego no sabía nada más. Ni de sus ligues, ni ningún novio que hubiera tenido en esos seis años, por eso no le contó nada sobre esa cena con Greg.

Solo era una cena, pero Mycroft lo consideraba muy atractivo y no descartaba que en un futuro pasase algo.

Durante las cenas, porque a esa primera cita le siguieron muchas más, Mycroft supo que Greg era inspector de policía y que como él, intentaba pasar el máximo de tiempo posible con su hijo.

A Greg le gustaba el fútbol y el cricket, pero también amaba la lectura y había aprendido francés por su cuenta. Además, se le notaba que él y su hijo eran uno y que el niño, desde que arreglaron el tema de las clases de ballet, no le volvió a ocultar ningún secreto.

Solían merendar los cuatro de vez en cuando, pero eso solo provocó que las quedadas a solas aumentaran. Un día, después de una cena y un magreo para nada elegante en el coche del político, Mycroft llegó a casa con un enorme chupetón en el cuello.

Sherlock estaba con Winny en el sofá durmiendo. Estaba ligeramente maquillado y en la mesa había tazas de plástico. Abrazaba protectoramente a su sobrina.

—Sherlock… —susurró moviéndole el hombro.

El detective abrió un ojo y le miró.

—Tápate eso… —pidió volviendo a cerrar los ojos y a acomodarse en el sofá.

Mycroft enarcó una ceja, cogió a Winifred con cuidado de no despertarla y la subió hasta la habitación. Ya tenía el pijama puesto así que solo la arropó y le dio un beso en la frente.

Cuando bajó de nuevo al salón, Sherlock ya estaba despierto y se quitaba el maquillaje.

—En serio, mañana te vas a tener que poner una bufanda si quieres ocultar ese pedazo de chupetón.

Mycroft se sonrojó un poco.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo mientras recogía el salón.

—¿Piensas decirle a Winny que tienes novio? —preguntó  Sherlock alzando una ceja.

—Yo no tengo novio —se quejó Mycroft.

—Ya… Solo estás con un hombre con el que cenas varias veces en semana, hablas con él todos los días y con el que te morreas como si tuvieras quince años. No. No tienes novio.

Mycroft bufó.

—Aún no es el momento, ¿vale? Solo estoy esperando a que me diga que quiere una relación seria. Entonces se lo contaré… —murmuró.

—Oh por favor, lleváis seis meses así. Por supuesto que estáis en una relación seria —le dijo Sherlock.

—Gracias por cuidar de Winifred, Sherlock. Gracias por cuidar de Winifred. Pásalo bien. Adiós —repitió empujándolo hacia la salida.

Cuando estuvo solo, Mycroft se fue a duchar y luego a la cama. El chupetón que tenía en el cuello se veía pese a que intentara recolocarse la camisa, así que al despertar tuvo que ponerse una bufanda y fingir que estaba ronco.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Winny al verle —. ¡No vayas hoy al trabajo! Estás malito. Cuando yo estoy malita no voy al cole… Puedo quedarme cuidándote si quieres…

Mycroft sonrió.

—Veo que alguien quiere faltar a clase… —comentó.

Winifred sonrió y se terminó su leche.

—¿Me prometes que te vas a quedar en casita? —le pidió.

—No puedo hija, pero te prometo que me cuidaré. No hablaré nada y me tomaré medicina para ponerme mejor esta tarde.

Winifred no parecía muy conforme pero solo asintió.

—Vale, pero cuídate mucho la garganta.

—Lo haré, te lo prometo.

Winifred sonrió orgullosa y acabó de desayunar. Fueron juntos al colegio y cuando los niños entraron fue con decisión hacia Greg. El hombre, que había estado sonrojado desde que lo vio de lejos, se apartó un poco.

—¿Podemos tomar un café y  hablar? —preguntó.

Mycroft cerró la boca y asintió. Fueron a la misma cafetería que el primer día que se conocieron y se sentaron en la misma mesa. Greg estaba sonrojado y miraba atentamente la mesa.

—Veo que estás usando una bufanda… —comentó.

—Oh, no sé yo quien tendrá la culpa de eso —dijo Mycroft quitándosela.

Greg alzó la vista y vio el enorme chupetón.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención —se disculpó.

—Oh, yo creo que si era tu intención… —dijo Mycroft divertido.

Greg sonrió de medio lado y apoyó la barbilla en la mano.

—Entonces… ¿Qué somos? —preguntó.

Mycroft se vio sorprendido por la pregunta. No esperaba empezar la conversación tan pronto.

—¿Qué quieres que seamos? —le tembló la voz, era la primera vez que a Mycroft le temblaba la voz con alguien que le gustaba.

—Me gustaría que fueras mi pareja —le dijo Greg —. Siento por ti algo inexplicable que solo me había pasado con la  madre de Eiden y me gustaría que fuésemos mucho más cercanos. Probar que tal nos va como pareja pero… Me encantaría ser tu novio.

Mycroft se sonrojó. Jamás le habían pedido lo de ser novios de esa manera. El pulso lo tenía desbocado y las manos le temblaron un poco antes de agarrar las de Greg.

—Acepto —le dijo —. Podríamos intentarlo y ver qué pasa. Tengo que contárselo a Winifred pero yo creo que estará de acuerdo. Le caes muy bien.

El político sonrió aliviado, se inclinó sobre la mesa y le besó. Le había besado demasiado la noche anterior pero sabía diferente. Era cálido, como el hecho de confirmar su relación hubiera cambiado su esencia.

—Bueno, Winifred ya podrá de dejar de decir que no tengo ningún novio… —comentó Mycroft mientras salían.

—Eiden también se sentirá aliviado. No dejaba de preguntarle a gente al azar que si estaba soltera para presentármela.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Mycroft alzando una ceja.

—Sí… Me metió en un buen apuro más de una vez —dijo Greg riéndose.

Mycroft continuó su risa.

—Espero que ya deje de hacerlo —le dijo.

—Lo hará —afirmó Greg —. Tengo que irme al trabajo, ¿te llamo luego?

Mycroft asintió, se acercó a él y le besó, cogiéndole por la cintura para aproximarlo a él. Cuando se separaron cada uno tomó un camino diferente y el político se dirigió a su oficina.

Esa tarde tocaba lo más difícil. Decírselo a su hija.

El discurso estaba perfectamente estructurado en su cabeza, e incluso había sopesado al menos veinte posibles respuestas que podía darle Winifred ante la confesión. Había comprado incluso un pastel de chocolate para distraer a la niña.

Cuando se montó en el coche la niña parecía un poco enfadada aunque no dijo nada cuando Mycroft preguntó si todo iba bien. Entraron directamente a la cocina y Mycroft le puso un trozo de pastel delante.

—Me gustaría contarte algo, Winny.

La niña enarcó una ceja.

—Nunca me llamas Winny —le dijo.

—Lo sé, pero te gusta que te llame Winny, ¿verdad?

—Sí… —murmuró ella —. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta antes?

Mycroft asintió, contra más retrasara el tema mejor para él.

—Pregunta lo que quieras.

—¿Por qué le das besos al padre de Eiden y no me lo cuentas? —le preguntó Winifred sin rodeos antes de comer una cucharada de pastel.

Mycroft se sonrojó hasta las orejas y se sentó por la impresión.

—¿Qué….? No sé de qué… ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

La niña sonrió con maldad, ¡era la primera vez que sorprendía a su padre! Tenía que disfrutarlo.

—Así que es verdad… Te has dado besos de mayores con el papá de Eiden…

Mycroft boqueó un poco pero acabó asintiendo.

—¿Quién te lo ha contado?

—Eiden —respondió Winny —. Él lo habla todo con su papá, y siempre me dice que quedáis todas las semanas pero tú nunca me lo has contado… Y hoy me ha dicho que ayer os distéis besos en la boca y que quería pedirte que fuerais novios. ¿Sois novios ahora?

Mycroft miró avergonzado la mesa.

—Sí. Somos novios —le respondió —. ¿Te parece bien?

—¿Por qué no me lo has contado a mí? Eres mi papá, quiero saber si te gustaba algún chico... ¿Es que no confías en mí?

—Claro que confío en ti, Winny —le dijo Mycroft —. Solo quería encontrar la persona perfecta, alguien se mereciera estar contigo. Quería asegurarme —le dijo.

La niña pareció contenta con la respuesta. Volvió a tomar otra cucharada de pastel y le miró.

—¿Te parece bien entonces? —preguntó Mycroft de nuevo —. Que mi novio sea el papá de Eiden.

La niña sonrió.

—¡Claro que me parece bien! —le dijo —. Tienes que ser feliz. Y si Greg te hace feliz a mí también me gusta Greg.

Mycroft emitió un profundo suspiro de alivio y se abrazó a su hija.

—Gracias —susurró.

La niña sonrió y le palmeó la espalda.

—¿Podemos celebrarlo con otra porción de pastel? —preguntó.

Mycroft rio y asintió. Se sirvió un trozo y otro pequeñito para Winifred y se sentó frente a ella para hablar de Greg, de cómo se habían conocido mejor y de cuando se besaron. Tenía su aprobación y eso era lo importante.


End file.
